criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Henson
|gender=Female |birth date= |family=Philip Henson Sarah Henson Nathan Henson |path=Unclassified Killer |mo=Shooting |victims=1 killed |status=Incarcerated |actor=Mary-Margaret Humes |appearance="The Crossing" }} Audrey Henson (née Sawyer) is a killer who appears in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Background Audrey married Philip Henson in 1987 and the two lived together in a small house in Boston, Massachusetts. Audrey gave birth to their daughter, Sarah, a few months after being married, and their son, Nathan, was born two years later. Philip was extremely controlling and psychologically abusive towards Audrey, constantly criticizing and belittling everything she did. Philip also made Audrey cut off all contact with the outside world (leaving barely any documentation of her existence). Over time, he caused their children to believe she was as worthless as he thought she was. After years of being abused by her husband and children, Audrey finally snapped on May 5, 2008. While putting away clothes, she saw Philip sleeping in their bedroom. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, she grabbed a shotgun he had on display and shot him in the back, killing him instantly. Afterwards, Audrey meticulously cleaned up his blood, not to destroy evidence but out of her belief that Philip would have been extremely mad at her if she let the police in and they saw what a mess their room was. Eventually, Sarah returned home and, after finding her mother calmly sitting next to her father's body, called 911. The Crossing In the episode, Audrey is going to be charged with murder and likely get life in prison when her lawyer claims she killed Philip due to suffering from battered woman syndrome, despite there being no evidence she was ever physically harmed by Philip. As a favor to the district attorney, Rossi and Hotch are asked to interview Audrey to see if the claim of BWS had any basis. Talking to Audrey, the agents realize that, while Philip may not have hurt her physically, he essentially destroyed her emotionally. Becoming somewhat sympathetic towards Audrey after Rossi and Hotch have her attend a second interview with her, the district attorney reduces Audrey's charge to Criminally Negligent Homicide, meaning she will get time served and be eligible for parole. Profile Being constantly battered psychologically by her husband and children, Audrey began to develop a severe inferiority complex. She also showed signs of Stockholm syndrome and was overly neat, to the point of being obsessive, which is shown when she used a ruler to make sure clothes and shoes that she put away were exactly an equal distance apart from each other. Modus Operandi Since Audrey only killed one victim, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. When she killed Philip, the murder was completely a spur-of-the-moment decision. Audrey went from putting laundry away to shooting Philip in the back with a shotgun (which he had on display in the bedroom) in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, she cleaned up his blood, not as a forensic countermeasure, but out of necessity. Real-Life Comparison Audrey is nearly identical to Mary Winkler - Both were female killers who murdered their emotionally abusive husbands by shooting them with shotguns, and received a reduced sentence for voluntary manslaughter after it was determined that they had been emotionally abused by their husbands during the years they were married. Known Victims *May 5, 2008: Philip Henson Appearances *Season Three **"The Crossing" Category:Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Stockholm Syndrome Victims Category:Mariticidal Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abuse Victims